


New Neighbor

by merisoo



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merisoo/pseuds/merisoo
Summary: Macy calls it a character study, Mel humors her and Maggie calls it like it is.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Mel Vera
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Because S2E09 gave us crumbs and Harry looks really good in black and with stubble. Also, #MacyDeservesBetter. Also, #ReallyIntoJulianButTryingToStayStrong.

Macy Vaughn calls it a character study; Maggie Vera begs to differ and insists on using a different term. She throws words like stalker and gentle creeper around but Macy has made ignoring her little sister, when convenient, an art form. It’s natural to be curious about a new neighbor and a necessary preemptive measure. Especially, as a young single woman. Mel agrees wholeheartedly with the last point and Maggie makes it known she thinks they’re both crazy. 

The point being, there’s a schedule and a purpose to her observations. 

At 5:00 AM she wakes up, the lag between asleep and awake barely a blink before she’s flipping her sheets and stepping onto the cool wooden floor of the early morning. The sun has yet to rise but that’s okay. Macy enjoys being the first person to greet the new day. A competition between her and the star that she almost always wins. 

She changes into her workout clothes, ensures that her pepper spray is securely attached to her wrist and her phone in hand before stepping outside. His car, a black Lexus, situated in the driveway across from theirs, sits parked on the left side. Always the left side. 

When she returns from her run it’s nearing 6:00 AM. The neighborhood is still asleep but the sun no longer is. The first of its rays peeking out into the sky in an early morning stretch. Cheeks warm from the exertion Macy enters the kitchen, turns on the coffeemaker and waits, her gaze trained at the window above the sink. Several minutes later, like clockwork, he makes his appearance. 

His hair, so different from its usual professional, combed style is in adorable disarray. She takes in the stubble on his jaw, knowing it’ll be gone the next time he leaves his house to start his day. He’s sporting his usual running uniform. Macy, on instinct, takes a moment to admire the pleasing fit of his grey shirt as he stretches. The way the material clings to his shoulders and upper arms. How the lightness of the color accentuates the breadth of his chest. In contrast, his track pants are dark and loose, giving nothing away. Macy almost sighs in disappointment before scolding herself. She averts her gaze once he takes off running down the block. 

The rest of her time is occupied by making breakfast for her sisters and enjoying the solitude of a quiet morning. She plates Maggie’s food and leaves it to stay warm in the oven, knowing the youngest Vera is always the last to rise and the last to depart. 

At 7:00 AM Mel comes down, dressed and yawning but hand held out to receive the cup of burning caffeine that Macy hands her. 

“What’s the update on our new neighbor?” Mel asks as they sit to eat. 

“Still no displays of psychopathic tendencies or dead animals scattered on his lawn.” 

Mel snorts into her coffee and then they both burst out laughing. Part of Macy knows that Mel is humoring her. That her sister knows what Macy is still trying to not admit to herself. That maybe her character study goes beyond the norm of scoping out a new occupant. That maybe she has the tiniest of crushes on Harry Greenwood, the new professor of Women’s Studies. Regardless, they share their breakfast and the morning and Mel lets her keep her denial for a little longer. 

At 8:00 AM Macy leaves the house to start her workday. She tells herself she won’t think about hazel eyes, soft lips, and morning stubble. Maggie has a word for that too, but Macy has made ignoring her little sister, when convenient, an art form.


End file.
